


Captured

by xoUselessLesbianxo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoUselessLesbianxo/pseuds/xoUselessLesbianxo
Summary: It's been six years Lexa's return and all is well between the clans. Clarke and Lexa work together to maintain the peace and to raise their three year old daughter Akalya. But one day as Clarke travels to treat a patient, she is kidnapped from her campsite while she sleeps. Lexa must race to find her missing lover and rescue her before it's too late. {Clexa} {A Sequel to Returned}





	1. Prologue

** Captured **

**Prologue**

The snow on the mountains grew heavier and heavier, the atmosphere so thick that no man would ever attempt to travel. It was by far one of their coldest winters yet, but just as they had done for many years before they survived these months and only came back stronger. Two men pushed on through the weather, snow up to their knees and their heads bent low. The strong, heavy force winds threatened to cause them resistance but each knew this country, knew these lands and bad weather would not stop them from reaching their destination.

There was a knock at the door, the sound of a fist and the huge heavy wooden structure opened. “Calin and Micah komAzgeda.” The guard stepped aside without a word, allowing the two men to enter what used to be the Queen’s dwellings. They headed down a long passage way that eventually led into a large throne room with a dark square table placed directly in the middle.

The two men were ordered to sit down, however there were many gathered around the table. One seat remained to be filled and the people who had gathered glanced around at one another, all wondering what this meeting was about.

The huge doors began to open with an ominous, and Echo made her entrance, guards on either side. She took her seat and looked around the room, her cold stare landing on each face. “I am sure you are all wondering why you have been summoned here on such short notice but while you have all been playing Commander’s pet we have been planning.” No one dared to scoff or remark at the insult, instead they all listened intently as to what their leader had to say next.

“It has taken six years, but we are ready. While you have all been obedient servants under the Commander’s Coalition we have been setting up a war. Once this storm has passed we are to ride out and make our first move. A move none of our enemies will expect. None except for _Lexa._ ” The name dripped from her tone in disdain as if it were venom, a poison that could be used against them and disband their ways.

Disgruntled voices filled the large room, each agreeing with Echo’s words. “What about King Roan?” A brave member of the table dared to ask, and Echo immediately jumped to her feet. “Roan komAzgeda is no longer a King! Not after his betrayal of signing his name and our clan to the Coalition!” The Azgedian bellowed, spit landing on the ground beside her as she detested his name’s presence in her meeting.

Echo’s eyes closed as she composed herself once more, that steely cold gaze again reflecting in her eyes. Her loyalty and devotion to Roan had completely depleted after learning of his betrayal to his own people, and as far as she was concerned he was no longer a King of any sorts. Her sudden outburst seemed to curb of any doubt and no one else dared speak unless spoken to. “Now, our first stage of overthrowing the _Commander_ will be to take what she loves most. Or at least, take away _one_ thing that matters to her most. I’ve heard she now has a child but not from her own womb.” Echo scoffed, a clear detest of the new age of Commander’s. It was unheard of for a Commander to have a lover, let alone a family of her own. “No, we will not go after her child. I’m sure she is guarded well. I’m talking of her mate. Her lover, Clarke komSkaikru. Or Wanheda as you may recall. I’m sure you all know of her. I have sent a false emergency request for a healer for an Ouskejon Kru. I have received intel entailing of their shortages for healers in which Clarke will be sent out instead. That is where you all come in.”

Echo paused her words, her hands clasped behind her back as she looked down upon the group before her. “That is when you will attack and bring her to me.”

* * *

**AN: It's short, I know. But its only meant to set up what's to come.**

**I've just finished playing Red Dead Redemption II so if guys have played it too you'll notice I used Micah's name (yes, I hate him too but his name works well) and used the beginning of the game as a setting for this prologue.**

**First Chapter will be posted very soon.**

**~xoUselessLesbianxo~**


	2. Chapter One

** Captured **

**Chapter One**

At times, life seemed to be heading in a direction that felt too good to be true. As if they were living in a plot of some perfect, ideal movie. At least that’s how Clarke tended to describe it. Their daughter continued to amaze them more and more by the day, so much in fact that by the time she had turned three she already knew how to correctly hold a sword. However, Clarke had requested that they hold off on training their child, instead using this time to let her simply be a child and take her for walks around the city to show her how the world worked, even if she wasn’t quite old enough to understand it.

Akalya’s curiosity grew more and more as time went on, asking questions that no three year old should be able to think of. Lexa took a stroll with the little girl by her side one day, allowing Clarke time to rest for the afternoon as she had been busy helping Abby in the infirmary. The child smiled happily as she held onto Lexa’s hand, knowing she wasn’t allowed to run off without her. Her smile only grew as she saw a bright blue flower peeking through the pavement on the walkway and she tugged on Lexa’s hand in hopes of leading her over it. “We should take this back for Nomon.” She exclaimed excitedly, bending down to pluck the flower from the ground. “Where do flowers come from?” Akalya asked curiously, her gaze looking up at Lexa expectantly.

“They grow from seeds planted in the ground. And just like you they need to be fed and watered until they’re big and strong.” Lexa answered as best she could, smiling a little in affection. “Come, I’ll show you.” The Commander led her towards a field where a new crop was being prepared. Farmers and workers bowed in respect for their Heda as she grabbed a handful of carrot seeds. She handed it to her daughter then wandered through the trenches of the field until they came across an empty plot.

“Depending on what you are planting will matter how to plant and care for what you grow. These will turn into carrots one day, so they need to be planted in the ground then watered until they are ready to eat.” Akalya crouched down on the ground, her tongue sticking from her mouth slightly in concentration as she buried the seeds just as Lexa had directed her. As she stood the Commander nodded in approval before taking her hand once more and headed back towards the tower, the blue flower still in her hand.

…

Clarke sat upright on the couch, a book resting on her thighs and she looked up upon hearing the door open. “Nomon, nomon! I found a flower that’s the colour of your eyes!” Akalya moved eagerly towards her mother and handed her the flower. “It’s beautiful, just like you.” The child climbed up on the couch and Clarke lifted her arm so she could cuddle into her side as she placed the flower’s stem in the book.

Lexa stood back by the door, having watched the scene play out and once again wondered how life could be this good.

…

Abby Griffin stood in the doorway of the balcony, her back facing Clarke as she gazed out at the City below. “I wouldn’t ask you if there wasn’t another option.” Clarke’s brow furrowed as she walked further towards her mom, Abby turning to face her solemnly. “I want to help. I’ve just never been away from Akalya before. If she needs me…”

“Lexa will take care of her. Or Octavia, or Marcus. She has a lot of people who love her.” A small sigh escaped the blonde’s lips as she moved out onto the balcony. The most she’d ever been away from her daughter was when Lexa took her for a walk so Clarke could have a break from parenting. And even then they’d stayed inside the City walls. If anything happened to either of them while she was away she didn’t know if she could forgive herself. But her mother was right. There was an outbreak of some mutated flu virus going around and all of Abby’s doctors and healers were too busy to leave.

“Alright. But I’ll have to speak to Lexa first.”

…

Lexa’s first thought when Clarke mentioned leaving the City was to tell her absolutely not. Her priority to protect Clarke was high on her list of importance. But then she realised Clarke had never been away, never been outside the walls unless it was with Lexa or to hunt. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach at the thought of Clarke outside on her own. But when she promised she would be escorted by guards it put her mind at ease, even if only a little. And from what Clarke was telling her this Ouskejon Kru Elder was in need of a healer and fast. Which was why Clarke was to leave as soon as she was ready. So, with that in mind, and the promise to carry one of Skaikru’s talking devices she agreed for her to go.

…

Lexa stood at the gates with Akalya by her side, her hand placed comfortingly on the child’s shoulder. “I’ll be back before you know it.” Clarke promised her, bringing her in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The blonde stood back up and placed her hand on Lexa’s cheek, gazing lovingly into her eyes. “I’ll be okay.” She vowed, needing Lexa to believe that. The Commander gave a resolute nod before sharing a kiss goodbye, Clarke’s horse and her guards disappearing into the night.

…

Lexa stepped into the role of parenting on her own far easier than she had anticipated. The bond they had already built together helped tasks run a little more smoothly and when she had important meetings to attend to she asked Marcus Kane to look after her for a few hours.

Lexa sat on the end of Akalya’s bed that first full night since Clarke had left and the walkie talkie crackled before the blonde’s voice came through. “We’ve camped just south of the river near the border. It’s cold and I miss you both.” At the sound of her mother’s voice Akalya sat up in bed and gazed at Lexa, silently asking if she could answer. Lexa pressed the button and held the device out to her. “We miss you too Nomon. We’ve been busy playing in the garden.” Lexa smiled a little at the phrase, knowing it was their code word for practice fighting so Clarke wouldn’t know what they were really up to. She wanted their daughter to be ready for anything and didn’t think she was too young to learn the basics.

“Goodnight.” Akalya murmured sleepily into the speaker before laying back down in bed, slowly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

** Captured **

**Chapter Two**

The next few days passed uneventfully, Akalya following behind the Commander wherever she went. They spoke to Clarke through the walkie talkie at least once a day, a routine taking place mostly just before bedtime.

Akalya was already in bed as Lexa read story books Clarke had gathered from the Ark which the small child seemed to enjoy each night, although Lexa could not always answer her questions properly at times. As she finally finished the book Lexa glanced at the device attached to her hip, them both waiting for the static to sound through it. But the silence stretched on until it was an hour overdue for their call which was highly unusual.

Not wanting to alarm Akalya, Lexa tucked her in for the night and kissed her forehead, telling her they would try to reach Clarke in the morning. But despite the reassuring smile on her face as she left the room that didn’t stop the churning pit of worry in her stomach as she tried her best to sleep that night.

Lexa tried to get through again once she’d finally given up on sleep, the sun only just beginning to rise. The worry in her stomach only grew as she was met with nothing but silence. Her mind began to race, and it took everything inside her not to panic. But she knew it would do no good so instead she dressed in appropriate attire, asked the handmaid to get Akalya fed and dressed before heading out towards the training grounds.

Lexa expected to be alone at this time of morning, needing a distraction to take her mind off of the radio silence from her lover and training being a familiar one. But as she approached the grounds she soon realised she hadn’t been the only one with that idea. “Heda.” Octavia greeted, her head bowing in respect. “I can leave.” She offered, unsure if Lexa wanted to be alone. “Stay, I could do with a sparring partner.”

After their long and gruelling training session they both began to head back down towards the Tower and Lexa’s concern soon returned. “She has contacted us every night since she left but I have not heard from her last night or this morning.” She spoke of her worries out loud to the warrior, hoping she could offer some insight. “I think it would be wise to be concerned Commander, she would have found a way to contact you by now.” Lexa nodded in understanding, her worried mind reeling at the confirmation. She knew she had every right to be concerned. “Thank you.”

…

The Commander sent out a scout to search for Clarke as soon as she returned to the Tower, ordering him to ride at full speed. The man she sent was also skilled in tracking in which she hoped would speed things along.

Lexa didn’t sleep much for the next few nights, and she refused any help with looking after Akalya no matter how much the maids offered it. Since Lexa slept very little she spent her time keeping watch over her sleeping daughter and when she wasn’t worrying, she was thinking just how much she resembled Clarke. They both shared blue eyes and when they slept both always had their faces scrunched up, as if fighting something while they were unconscious. But most of all, both had a passionate determination to achieve with everything they did. Akalya had already picked up on so much, which was why she often asked the questions that popped into her head just like any three year old. Which was why after a few nights of continued radio silence, Akalya finally decided to ask her.

“Mama? Is everything okay?” She asked, her little face scrunched up in seriousness as she looked up at her expectantly. “We haven’t heard from Nomon and I miss her.”

“Nomom is very busy but I’m sure we will hear from her soon. I am sure she misses us too.” It was a lie of course, a ruse so the child didn’t fret. And as Lexa tucked her in for the night and blew out the candles her face remained calm and collected. But as soon as she entered her own room her face fell, and her brows creased with worry. “Where are you?” She murmured to herself as she moved out onto the balcony, her hands poised behind her back as she gazed out at the City below. “I know you are out there somewhere.”

…

Lexa was abruptly woken from sleep later that night, the first she’d had since she’d stopped hearing from Clarke. She looked around the room groggily, not remembering falling sleep. “Heda, your presence is required in the throne room.” Came a voice through the door, one she recognised as Indra. Lexa hurried to get dressed to make herself look presentable and moved off towards the throne room where she could hear voices whispering quietly in the corner of the room upon entering.

That uneasy feeling in her gut returned as her most trusted advisors and warriors gathered in the room and she took a seat on her throne. She could tell no one knew of how to start the conversation and as she looked at each and every one of their faces she _knew._ It wasn’t until she sighted the scout she’d sent out to find Clarke, battered and bruised that she simply knew.

Her heart felt like it was in her throat as that unsettled feeling in her gut made her want to purge everything from her stomach. No. No. Not Clarke. Anyone but Clarke. It took her entire willpower not to let her turmoil of emotions reflect on her face. She was always calm and stoic, not a mess of feelings. But Clarke and Akalya were her family and everything she did, she did for them.

“Heda. As you can see Malik has returned. He says…he says that he tracked Clarke South of the river and all of her belongings laid scattered on the ground. There, there was blood. Not a lot, but enough.” Lexa’s eyes slid closed as she struggled to compose herself, her thoughts running wild with possibilities. But she knew Clarke through and through, she knew she would have put up a fight in which case the blood mostly likely wasn’t hers. But whoever took her wouldn’t have been kind and the thought of anyone laying a finger on her lover made her blood boil.

Green eyes opened once more and were met by Kane’s kind but worried face.

“Heda, she has been captured.”

* * *

**AN: This chapter hurt a lot to write particularly the end. But at least it means I’m writing with as much emotion as possible.**

**I know it’s a short chapter, but I guess you could call it a filler. Stay tuned for the next chapter soon.**

**Also, I’d like to personally thank everyone who has bookmarked and commented on this story so far. As you guys know it means a lot to me.**

**~xoUselessLesbianxo~**


	4. Chapter Three

** Captured **

**Chapter Three**

Saying those words out loud, hearing them as confirmation from someone else felt as though she’d been punched in the stomach. As if her entire world seemed to stop and the only one in it was herself. She didn’t need to ask who, or how. Although how was questionable as she knew Clarke wouldn’t have gone down without a fight. She had always fought, just like Lexa. But this was different. And judging by the manner in which it was carried out, this was entirely planned and thought out. Clarke had walked into a trap.

Lexa immediately descended the steps and continued to walk until she was in the centre of the room. Her mind was reeling despite her best efforts to control her thoughts. She shouldn’t have agreed, although she would never stop Clarke from doing as she wished. But that deep pit of anxiety and despair over having to raise their daughter alone seemed to rear its dark, ugly head. As if a black cloud hovered low above her. _No._ She couldn’t, no wouldn’t allow her mind to follow that path of thinking. They would get her back, even if Lexa had to go and get her herself.

…

The next few hours seemed to pass in a blur of urgent tactical meetings and whispered conversations. The disappearance of Wanheda was kept under wraps just in case it jeopardised Lexa’s position. This was not a concern of the Commander’s however, her entire being distracted with the overwhelming urge to march into Azgeda territory and take Clarke back herself. But of course, she was not silly or naive. This had to be done right otherwise her love could be killed in retaliation. The kidnapping had done exactly what it had meant to- receive the young Heda’s attention. But along with her overpowering need to go after Clarke she also worried over their daughter.

The nursemaid politely knocked on the doors to the throne room once a five minute break had been called. She informed Lexa that Akalya seemed to unable to settle after many hours of attempting to do so and asked if Lexa’s presence would be possible. _Clarke’s absence is already affecting her._ With a solemn nod she excused herself from the room and went to see to her daughter who, just as Nadia had said, looked to be at unease.

“Ai goufa. What is the matter?” Lexa tried to soothe the restless infant, her arms rocking her comfortably in an attempt to lull her into sleep. Even if Akalya was not old enough to know the world around her, she could definitely pick up on changes of mood. And the concern and worry Lexa tried to hide from her face clearly did nothing to stop her from picking up on it.

Eventually Lexa managed to put her to sleep, the sound of an old lullaby her own mother used to sing to her doing the trick and gently set her back down in her crib. Lexa’s brows furrowed as she watched the sleeping child, her finger caressing her cheek lovingly. “I will find her ai goufa, I vow it.”

…

Darkness, that was what greeted Clarke upon her arrival within Azegda grounds. She felt cold, but not merely from the sleet currently falling from the sky. She felt numb to the bone, as if her entire body had gone beyond pins and needles and now she physically felt nothing.

When they came they struck quickly and methodically, malice and an intent to harm clear within their cold steely stares. And she’d fought well, right up until she’d received a blow to the head from behind and her last thought was of Lexa and their daughter.

A constant dripping sound echoed inside the cold, stony room and as Clarke came to once more she tugged harshly at the metal cuffs that bound her in place. A dull pounding headache began as she slowly sat up from the ground, a cold realisation seeping into her very being. They wanted to draw Lexa out, they wanted a war. And kidnapping the Commander’s lover was how they intended to do it.

Clarke blinked a couple of times in an attempt to adjust to the darkness, her eyes scanning for a possible way out. She refused to accept that there was no way out, no way back to her family and her people. Even when her search came up blank. It wasn’t so dark anymore, now that her eyes had adjusted to her surroundings. And as her gaze fell to the corner of the cell she saw it. A small shard of glass that lay several feet away.

Clarke climbed to her feet steadily and moved as far as the chains would allow her. She came up short of the possible weapon however, and again strained hard against her restraints. A frustrated cry escaped her, although falling on deaf ears. No one was around, possibly not even a guard. The panic began to rise at the prospect of never seeing her family again, but she quickly shot it down. She had every faith in Lexa and knew she would play this carefully, even if she had a strong urge to charge into battle.

Clarke knew she couldn’t give up, and with a small distraction, perfect timing and a lot of luck, she knew she would get out of this.

…

A message arrived addressed to the Commander just two days after Clarke’s kidnapping in the middle of the night and with a knock at the door the Commander was requested in the throne room. Her usual trusted guards and warriors had already gathered, Lexa taking a little longer so she could check on Akalya. Satisfied that her daughter was sound asleep and informing Nadia on where she would be she headed towards the throne room, not knowing what awaited her.

The two heavy doors were pushed open and all eyes turned towards the Commander. Indra held out a scroll and Lexa knew immediately what this all meant. She tugged at the ribbon and tossed it aside, her eyes scanning the words scrawled on the parchment. ‘If you ever want to see your precious lover again, meet me in the clearing two day’s ride from the Azgeda border. Come alone, there will be consequences if you don’t.’

Lexa swallowed thickly as she passed the note back to Indra, her throat suddenly dry. They had her where they wanted her. It was ordered that she herself go alone but whoever took Clarke most certainly would not be. Her eyes met Kane and then Abby’s, both just as desperate for the blonde’s safe return. But they knew, they knew this was all down to Lexa.

She had a plan, a plan that could not fail.

* * *

**AN: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!**

**I’d just like to thank you all for your patience with this story. I realise I suddenly stopped updating and some might have thought this might be another abandoned fic. However, I simply wanted to take a pause of writing over the holidays as I do have a fulltime job which admittedly completely wore me out last year.**

**I hope to update just as quickly as before, if not I’ll try for once a week but I promise this story will be finished.**

**Also, a special shout out to most likely my biggest fan, JustAnotherAnn, you are truly amazing so thank you!**

**~xoUselessLesbianxo~**


	5. Chapter Five

** Captured **

**Chapter Five**

Bellemy Blake and his team of infiltrators stormed the dark cold hallways of the Azegda fortress, their footsteps as light as a summer breeze. So far they hadn’t been detected thanks to the use of stealth killings, but the bodies would soon be discovered and so they had to move fast. Otherwise none of them would be leaving the compound alive.

Octavia flanked her brothers left whilst another Trikru warrior flanked the right. As they crept down a particularly dark corridor a light began to shine from around the next corner. Bellemy flattened himself against the chilled stone, a single finger held to his lips to indicate for the others to do the same. Footsteps echoed, and the sound grew closer and for one split second Bellemy thought they would be caught. That was, until the footsteps began to disappear in the other direction. A relieved sigh escaped the man and once the torch light had completely dissipated they continued to move further into enemy territory.

He knew judging from Roan’s detailed map that they would be getting close to the cells and they had been described as something similar to a Medieval dungeon. So as they rounded that final corner they knew they were in the right place. The first thing noticed was the door that was ajar and once again Bellemy urged everyone to stop. But as he heard no sounds and stepped inside the room, the dead guard laying lifeless on the ground said it all.

Clarke had escaped.

“What do we do now?” Octavia asked her brother in a stage whisper, the look of bewilderment reflected in both of their eyes. They’d risked their lives to save Clarke after all but of course she’d saved her own life. They really should have known.

“Retrace our steps back towards the exit, the body’s still warm so she isn’t far away.” And with that the assembled group headed back towards the way they’d come, hoping they’d find Clarke before it was too late.

…

Echo and her band of captors struggled against the joint restraints that bound them all together. Locked in a ready made cell, Lexa stared down at her in detest. It was a temporary solution whilst they figured out what to do next. They simply could not go unpunished, but again Lexa reminded herself of their new chant ‘jus souda nou don jus.’ _Blood must not have blood._

Of course, being held hostage did nothing to calm Echo’s taunting manner.

“What are you going to do? Release us?” Echo sneered, knowing full well of what Lexa was capable of doing to them. However, their enemy was far braver than that and she herself knew it. Azgedakru were a kind of brave and ruthless all on their own. Unfortunately for Lexa she had since changed the ways of their people to build a far better and safer society. It was a dream she had made a reality with Clarke by her side.

Just two years prior, when the talk of starting a family was brought up, Lexa and Clarke had vowed that they must abide by and rule under ‘blood must not have blood’. This was for the sake of their child so she could grow up in a world with no blood shed, and no fear of harm or death if she ever broke their rules.

However, now Lexa found herself in a position to once again give that command but this time without Clarke’s valued input. She understood Clarke better than anyone else and knew the side that was Wanheda would most likely call for bloodshed. But even with that in mind she still struggled with this decision, once again her duties as Heda weighing heavily on her shoulders.

Instead of appeasing to Echo’s angered remarks Lexa simply walked back towards her tent feeling eyes boring into her back. Forgoing ‘blood must have blood’ had always been a risk, but a necessary one to create a better world for Akalya and their people. But a slither of doubt entered her mind whether this had been the right choice to make.

…

Bellemy and his team tried to pick up on Clarke’s trail, the leader knowing the blonde the best out of them all. He attempted to read her as best he could, then realised she would first seek out a weapon. As if reading his mind a shot suddenly rang out from the other side of the building, a sound that seemed to pierce through the now disturbed night air. The panic was palpable as they held their weapons at the ready then began to head towards the sound, now knowing their task to remain undetected would be much harder to achieve.

An Azegda man unexpectedly appeared from the darkness, a large knife outstretched as he began his attack. He swung it methodically, clearly a rather skilled fighter. Bellemy knew the guns were only to be used as a last resort as he raised his gun and placed his finger on the trigger, knowing he only had a split second to react.

Octavia appeared from his left and in a moment the blade of her sword had pierced through his chest, red instantly welling as she removed the weapon and watched him fall unceremoniously to the ground. “Come on.” The young warrior urged, her tone devoid of emotion as she stepped over the lifeless body. None of them hesitated as they followed her.

…

The camp had fallen quiet since bringing the Azegdakru back many hours ago and now they only had to wait for Bellemy and his team to rescue Clarke and bring her back to camp. Guards stood surrounding the cages and no one was permitted to approach. No risk would be taken when it came to Clarke’s kidnappers.

Lexa sat her desk with the map sprawled out in front of her, her finger tapping slightly at the edge of the surface. Her gaze turned towards the framed drawing Clarke had given her on the birthday after Akalya had been born. It was a picture of the three of them the morning of their daughters Naming Day, a day in which Lexa would relive over and over if it were possible.

That regretful pain in her gut rose once more, again reminded that this was the first time they’d ever been away from her. And even though Nadia was very much trusted, and they talked through radio every night it was still painful to be away. If Lexa had been asked years ago if she saw herself in the life she now lived she would have told them they were insane. But now that she knew just how content life could be and she was extremely grateful for everything she had.

A small sigh escaped her as she placed the picture back down on the desk, the door to her tent moving aside as Indra entered. “It is time for your verdict Heda.”

With a solemn nod Lexa stood, casting one last glance at her family picture before slipping outside to present her people with her decision.

* * *

**AN: I do apologise for the quality of this chapter, I feel as though it lacks its usual standard but I’ve rewritten it over and over so this is the final result.**

**I know I do this often but thank you all again for following this story, you guys are the reason that I write and upload so quickly.**

**~xoUselessLesbianxo~**


	6. Chapter Four

**Captured**

** Chapter Four **

Lexa stood above the clearing in which they were camped just a day’s ride east from the meeting point, her gaze deep in thought as she stared down at the camp below. It was a small group of people, just enough to provide protection if the Commander so needed it. But Lexa was determined, she would face Clarke’s captor alone.

Indra stood just a few feet behind, insisting that Lexa not wander out of camp without a guard. If a guard was necessary, then she was grateful it was at least her most eldest and trusted protector. The bustle of preparations in their camp below became a blur as the plan played over and over inside her mind. If one misstep was to happen, just one little slip, then none of them would be coming out alive. Lexa only hoped that everything would play out exactly right.

Lexa worries not only extended to the plan and Clarke’s safety, but also because for the first time since her birth she was away from Akalya. It had been concerning enough with Clarke’s absence but now Akalya had neither parent to look after her despite the capable hands on Nadia. It was hard, incredibly hard. But she knew it was a necessary evil, once again putting her duties and the mission before her daughter.

Lexa was not used to playing the decoy, she was very much used to attacking head on. But again, her fears for her love’s safety and the threat of war trumped her ego, and so she would pretend to be the perfect distraction and would do everything the captor asked. Some might say she was the crucial key to their plan, others might argue that that belonged to those carrying out the rescue mission. But none of that mattered to the Commander. Not when it all had the desired affect; to bring Clarke back home and prevent a war.

However, Lexa was not so naive to think that this plan might not start another war between the coalition and Azgeda. Of course, she knew this, but the contract had been bound by blood of each ambassador. A blood oath simply was never broken. At least, it hadn’t been before. But this was a new world, one in which many customs had been abolished. She only hoped that this tradition would remain.

…

Clarke’s entire body seemed to scream in protest at its current uncomfortable state. It had been almost twenty-four hours since a guard had last been seen and she was beginning to grow impatient. Her head was bowed, her limbs resting by her sides as she prepared to put her idea into action.

To the untrained eye she looked very much feeble and weak, as if she was so easily broken. But it would take quite some acting to convince her captors of this feat considering she was still very much Wanheda. She was a little surprised they had not yet killed her so they could take Wanheda’s power.

Clarke was just about to move her heavy and tired arms when footsteps sounded from the other side of the door and as it opened a small beam of light seemed to light up the entire room as it shone in her eyes. And yet Clarke still did not move.

The guard quickly moved to dump the bowl of what could only be described as watered-down cabbage soup in which they’d served her the day before. But she would not be eating today, today she was determined to escape.

Clarke brought her knee up as harshly as the restraints would allow to collide with the man’s genitalia and he immediately doubled over in pain, but only for a second. She hurried to reach for the shard of glass and turned around, only to be caught in a vice-like grip of the man who had now recovered. They struggled in a fight and Clarke fought to gain the upper hand, her grip on her new-found weapon so tight they she could feel blood start to well in her palm. Her limbs began to shake with the amount of force it took to win this fight and suddenly she saw her chance and she struck the man in the throat, his hold finally broken.

Clarke searched for the key to unlock the shackles that bound her, finding it in the pocket of the man that lay lifeless at her feet. She hardened herself to the thought and set about to unlock the restraints. They clattered to the floor and without a moment of pause she stepped over the guard and snuck out into the corridor.

…

Lexa gathered with her inner circle of warriors near the meeting place, her eyes automatically scanning the area for trouble. Knowing this was most likely a trap did nothing to calm her nerves as they hashed out a few last-minute details. The ‘meeting’ was due to start at any moment and with that Lexa departed from her warriors towards the clearing stated in the letter.

Lexa took a deep steadying breath, her stance hard but also relaxed. She would not allow these captors to see her in such an anxious state, she was Heda after all. Once again she made quick work of surveying her surroundings, knowing that they were near. She strained to listen for any early warning signs of their presence, and no matter how hard these people were trying to remain quiet up until the last second she still detected a snap of a twig under foot.

Two, then three, four, five people emerged from the trees, the furs and scars they adorned giving them away as AzgedaKru. Lexa struggled to put names to faces, never having seen any of these people before in her life. “ _Heda._ ” The woman spat with disdain, her eyes like venom as she approached. Lexa resisted the urge to lash out in anger, instead she settled for a cold steely unfazed stare.

“Have you come alone?” The woman continued in a taunting manner, her eyes showing nothing but disgust and amusement. And then she placed her. These were Queen Nia’s most loyal subjects, and they were here to avenge her after all these years. She knew their faces but failed to place their names. The woman could see the slight confusion within the Commander’s emerald green eyes and she waved her hand before giving a dramatic bow. “Echo, and this is Ontari but you’ll learn more about her later on. Are you here alone just as the note said?”

And suddenly it all made sense.

“Yes.” Lexa replied simply, both her tone and facial features giving nothing away.

The captors stepped closer towards the Commander but she held her head high in defiance. “Good, now let’s see how long you can last under our _special_ treatment. Costia lasted little under a month.” Lexa’s blood ran cold at the threat, a silent promise that they would do their worst. Such treatment in which she knew would end in her death.

They descended on her then, beginning an attack just as Lexa had predicted. But she wouldn’t go quietly. The Commander withdrew the knife held by her side while Echo produced a sword, making the Commander miss her two swords in turn. A knife would simply have to do. An amused chuckle escaped Echo, followed by a smug grin. They were convinced the battle had already been won. Terrible mistake.

Echo raised the sword in her hand, ready to strike down the Commander. Lexa spun fiercely, her attack both elegant and ruthless as she lashed out. Echo stepped back at the last second, the tip of the blade catching on her furs and a look of anger surpassed the AzegdaKru’s face.

“Enough!” Echo declared furiously, but before she could strike once more a single arrow sliced through the air and landed directly at the woman’s feet. A look of confusion replaced fury as her attention was drawn to the trees above. Only then did she realise that it was a setup.

“What is the meaning of this?” The Ice Nation woman cried, her eyes narrowing in on the Commander. The point of Lexa’s knife balanced on the tip of her finger as she played with it, a move she so often made to keep her threatening appearence. Her tone of voice was as cold as ice, colder than the most Northern edge of Azgeda.

“Echo, have you ever heard of the word decoy?”


	7. Chapter Six

**Captured**

** Chapter Six **

Silence settled over the group of warriors that had gathered to hear the Commander’s verdict over the prisoners’ fate, Lexa making her way towards the crowd. A guard walked on either side of her as more and more of her most trusted and loyal warriors came into view.

Lexa took a deep steadying breath, unsure on how well her decision would be received by her people. She did not know if it was the right choice, considering the threat these people had already made towards her family and the Coalition. However, it was the alternative that felt right, and one she knew Clarke would almost certainly approve of.

As the Commander strode past the prisoners, a blunt reminder of why they were gathered so far from home, Lexa knew it would not be wise to blatantly disregard them. The guards still stood in position as their Heda glanced at Echo and her accomplices, an eerily calm resolve on her features, a look that would send shivers down any man or woman’s spine. But again, she was reminded of Azgedakru’s exceptionally tough exterior and only received a cold hardened look in return.

A throne was not necessary for this gathering as Lexa intended for it to be short. She was here to reveal her verdict and nothing more. The crowd had parted to allow for their Heda to walk through, murmurs of ‘Heda’ and bowed heads greeting her in respect. Finally arriving at the front, Lexa turned to address her people.

“You have all been summoned here to bear witness my decision and fate to be brought down on these Coalition traitors. It is true for the first time in our history I have strayed away from our customs in hopes of building a less bloody and far more just system to the one we have all known and have grown up with. But in making that decision I knew there was only one path to chose in order to keep to our new and just society.”

Lexa could see the uncertainty reflecting in each set of eyes she gazed into, but she did not flinch or look away. She inhaled inwardly, mentally preparing herself for a possible rebellion. “Six years ago, the Coalition of the Thirteen Clans was officially signed in a blood oath and in order to keep what we have built, the decision should not just fall on my shoulders. Upon Wanheda’s return we will travel back home, and a Clan meeting will be announced. I will not be the only one deciding the fate of these traitors.” Lexa’s voice began to climb by the time she reached the last sentence as both murmurs and yells of protests sounded amongst the clearing. But before it could spiral out of control the Commander held up her hand and the camp fell quiet once more.

With mouths gaped open in astonishment Lexa turned on her heel and walked away from the gathering, Echo and her followers just as surprised as everyone else. Echo’s mouth morphed into an icy, hardened smirk. She definitely knew this wasn’t over.

…

No other gunshots sounded after the first initial two as Bellamy and his team followed Clarke’s tracks as well as they could. Clarke had many talents and during her time living in the wild she had learned the skill of covering her tracks, even in a building rather than the forest. So following her merger trail was somewhat challenging. All Bellamy had was that fact that he knew her well and could guess which direction she would go.

Their group eventually were met with a door that opened up to the outside world which fortunately for them created tracks that were much easier to follow. Two Azgeda guards suddenly appeared before them, apparently making their rounds of the perimeter. Before anyone could react, Octavia stepped forward once more with her sword in hand and swiftly but silently took them out.

Clarke’s tracks began to lead them off into the snow-covered woods, her trail now easier to follow as there were footprints in the snow. Broken branches and scuff marks on the ground steered them deep into the forest, Roan’s map now being absolutely useless as it only showed the area of the compound.

Bellamy and his team moved deeper and deeper into the woods and eventually came face to face with a cliff. Just as they were about to discuss any possible paths a shout sounded from above them and everyone’s eyes snapped up to search the clifftop. The blur of blonde flashed before them and it only took a second to realise who it was. _Clarke._ But she wasn’t alone.

Two more Azgedakru chased Wanheda through the snow and Bellamy wasted no time in finding a way to reach her. For only a moment his team behind him hesitated but soon he could hear their footsteps following his trail. His heart pounded in his chest as he chased after Clarke and not one, nor two, but three pursuers. One more than what he had originally sighted. He only hoped he reached her in time.

They finally rounded a bend that led up towards the cliff’s ledge, and again charging on Bellamy scaled the steep snow-covered hill. He almost lost his footing on multiple occasions but thankfully his team was not directly behind him. Panic seemed to crawl away at him even despite his best efforts to keep it at bay as the Azgeda men gained some ground on Clarke.

Bellamy swore as Clarke suddenly stumbled, apparently not seeing the fallen tree branch that too was covered in snow. His eyes went wide as he watched in horror as the men came to a halt before her, Clarke already trying to scramble backwards. Two outstretched their weapons and hauled Clarke to her feet, the blades of the knives they carried held directly to the hollow of her throat. Bellamy swallowed thickly as his friend tried to yank her arm away, struggling to break free. Alarm spiked through everyone present as yet another man appeared from behind Clarke and Bellamy moved to rush forward.

“CLARKE!” Bellamy screamed out, but before Clarke could even turn her head the man was already behind her with a sword digging almost painfully into her side. Again, Bellamy went to run forward but the hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks, if only for a moment. “If we go now, we’ll live to fight another day.” Octavia urged fiercely, clearly not liking the situation they now faced anymore than her brother. Not only were they leaving their closest friend behind but there was also the fear of the wrath of the Commander if they did not bring her lover back to her.

With gritted teeth and fists balled tight, Bellamy watched on helplessly as the men hit the blonde over the head, rendering her unconscious and drag her away and out of sight.

* * *

**AN: Annnnnnd I’m back. At least, to me this chapter was a lot easier to write and better written than the last.**

**I just wanted to make a note here that I am definitely not a Bellarke shipper, so if you were hoping for some plot twist, Clarke cheating type of story then you might want to stop here. The Bellamy in this story is one of Clarke’s closest friends and of course as a result of that knows her very well, but still not as well as Lexa.**

**Thank you again for reading and until next time~**

**~xoUselessLesbianxo~**


	8. Chapter Seven

** Captured **

**Chapter Seven**

Bellamy’s head hung low as they made their way back towards the border, their rescue mission failed. He was angry at himself for letting his trusted friend slip from his grasp, but that was nothing compared to what he knew the Commander’s reaction would be.

As soon as Lexa caught sight of them and the posture they all held, she knew instantly what had happened. Behind a mask of calm and composure she felt herself begin to slip into disappear. She knew her failure was due to dangerously thinking that their plan was sure to work, something she had thought foolish of Echo and her followers. It was something that Lexa never allowed herself to think. The anger and hopelessness raged on inside her mind as she stared coldly at the group before her. But of course, it wasn’t their fault. It was no one’s fault really, only those who captured her. So, with a deep steady breath her face softened ever so slightly as she reminded herself of this fact.

“There was nothing more you could do. I will be in my tent if there is an emergency. Otherwise I am not to be disturbed.” Lexa declared, her shoulders still standing tall despite feeling as if she had failed Clarke. The brunette moved off into her tent, her face falling from its usual facade. There was a loneliness inside her gut that only the absence of the mother of her child could create, and for the first time since finding Clarke she felt incredibly isolated and alone.

Her attention once again turned to the drawing, trying to remain focused on the task at hand. It had only been a few days, but those few days felt as if it were a lifetime that had passed instead and as the minutes ticked by standing it still did nothing to calm her. She needed an outlet, to spar and train as a way to release her frustrations. Clarke’s presence alone generally soothed her, but of course she was reminded once more that she was not there.

Lexa’s thoughts took a dark turn, remembering the captives she held prisoner in a cage just meters from her tent. She wanted to lash out at them for taking Clarke away, to beat and rip them apart until they were nothing but a bloody tattered mess. But Clarke’s voice sounded above the anguish and rage, and she was once again reminded as to why she couldn’t harm them.

_Lexa returned to her room after a long day filled with meetings and delegations. With the Coalition of the Thirteen Clans recently signed, there was much to ensure that every clan’s needs were met with the same promises that had been made for them to agree to sign. A tired hand ran through her thick braids as she toed off her boots at the door, the thoughts of all meetings and discussions dissipating from her mind._

_Clarke awaited patiently on the bed, her sketch pad sprawled out on her lap. A welcoming smile soon formed on the blonde’s face as she heard her enter, and Lexa couldn’t help but return it. The Commander sat herself at her dresser and began to undo her braids from their binds. Clarke sat the book on the table and moved to stand behind her, gentle hands helping her with the task._

_Once Lexa’s hair was free of knots, Clarke’s fingers gently began to massage her girlfriend’s scalp and the brunette’s eyes slipped closed at the sensation. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had done this for her, and the knots and kinks in her neck were a testament to that. A small sigh escaped the Commander, and as Clarke finished her administrations she leaned down and placed a small loving kiss to her temple._

_“How was your day?” Clarke asked her once they were both settled into bed, all but one candle blown out. They had both anticipated the amount of work involved once the Coalition had been formed, and any amount of time they had to themselves were spent together, no matter how small. Clarke spent some days in the new infirmary set up by Abby and her team, working alongside her to heal the sick and wounded. And when she wasn’t healing others she attended the meetings alongside Lexa._

_“Very long, but tomorrow only an afternoon meeting is scheduled.” Lexa replied as she laid on her side facing her lover, her hand placed gently on Clarke’s waist. “I…I want to ask you something. It’s something we’ve mentioned before but now I feel as though the time might be right. I once asked you if you could see us starting a family of our own and you told me that you would with me. We’re settled into a routine and there has been peace for years now, no deaths or signs of war. Will you have a child with me Lexa?”_

_Lexa blinked not once but twice, barely giving pause as she only regarded her question for a second. “Yes, I will have a child with you.”_

_…_

Lexa’s eyes glistened with unshed tears, tears she refused to let fall. The happiness she had felt in that moment she could still remember. Not long after they had tried for a baby, they had been granted a healthy little girl who she knew would be awaiting for her mother’s to return. It would not be fair or true if she said to lose Clarke would leave her without purpose. Not when someone so special to her was now asleep under the watchful eye of a nursemaid back home. But an emptiness still resided inside of her that only the return of her love would fulfill once more.

_The emotions she felt reflected in her eyes as green orbs met blue, a silent promise to always stand by each other passing between them. Clarke reached for the brunette’s cheek, her touch a soft caress as a smile formed on her lips. Lexa subconsciously leaned into her touch, her own hand reaching for the blonde’s and she placed a kiss to her palm. “Promise me once thing, promise me that our child will not know the world we both grew up in. We can and have made a better world from the one we knew. I want he or she to be safe and to never know the violence or heartbreak of bloodshed. Can you promise me that?” Clarke begged, and again Lexa already knew her reply. “I promise.” She whispered, her lips meeting Clarke’s in a gentle but passionate kiss._

A single tear slid down Lexa’s cheek, the only show of emotion she would allow herself before finally standing and she cleared her throat. The Commander sharply wiped away the tear just as quickly as it had appeared and returned to the maps and books on her desk, determined to find another way to bring Clarke home.

**AN: I have to admit, writing this chapter was a struggle. I think it was because I second guessed myself and the direction this story was heading in due to reactions of the last chapter. This by no means is not any fault of you guys, I simply lost sight of which direction I wanted this to head in.**

**Thank you all for sticking with his story so far, and I hope you continue to read until the end.**

**~xoUselessLesbianxo~**


	9. Chapter Eight

** Captured **

**Chapter Eight**

Sleep seemed to evade Lexa that night as she tossed and turn in her bed, the time well and truly past midnight. Her mind wouldn’t switch off enough for her to drift into unconsciousness and the harder she tried, the more frustrated she became.

All possibilities ran through her mind like a constant cycle, all plans and ideas jumbled into one. None were safe or without consequences, some higher risks than others. And as she thought them all through over and over again, she had to remind herself to stay calm and not to panic over Clarke’s safety.

Lexa eventually rose, the sun just speaking over the horizon as she slipped cold feet into her boots. She forced herself to remain focused, not matter how lethargic or sleep deprived she felt. As she exited Indra still stood guarding her tent and she gave her a small nod before proceeding on with her intentions.

Lexa stepped inside the scout’s tent, knowing what she must do to cover all bases and the man suddenly sat up, apparently a light sleeper which was of no surprise. His eyes sought out the intruder and immediately he bowed upon realising who it was, a murmured Heda reaching her ears. The Commander approached the man’s bed, her voice lowered as she spoke.

“I need you to deliver an urgent message to the one they call Orik.”

…

The next few days passed achingly slow as Lexa prepared to put the next part of her plan into action, that unfamiliar feeling of impatience threatening to surface. She was unsettled, now more than ever as the urgency to get Clarke back continued to grow with each hour.

Lexa mainly resided in her tent, no one knowing of her plan until she was ready to inform those she needed to help carry it through. The first part was to wait until Orik had arrived to their camp.

A voice called for her from outside the tent and she knew who it was before he had even stepped inside. She took a deep breath to steady herself for what was to come and took a seat on her makeshift throne. “Please, take a seat.”

Orik did as asked and with a worried and curious expression as he took a seat in front of her. The man wondered what could be so important that his Heda had summoned him so far from home.

“As you know, Clarke has been kidnapped for many days now. We have tried to free her but Azgeda maintained the upper hand and she is still a prisoner within their walls.” Lexa explained calmly, confusion still laced in the kindly man’s features. It was the same look he maintained until herself and Clarke had explained their intentions for wanting to start a family with his help.

“I have a plan, a far more dangerous approach than the previous one and I’m afraid I have a much-needed favour to ask. I do not make this decision lightly, but in the event myself and Clarke both do not return, I entrust our child in your capable hands.” She really had no right to ask, and the only thing that urged her on was the fact that if anyone could protect Akalya as fiercely as her mother’s, it was Orik.

The room fell silent as she watched Orik contemplate the Commander’s words, not hiding the surprise from his face. Lexa knew he had always been there, acting as a guardian angel of sorts, or at least that’s what Clarke had called it. And even though he knew he had given up any rights to raise her, here was her mother asking him of this huge responsibility. His answer to her favour needed no further thought. He stood from the chair and knelt down on one knee before her, his head bowed in respect and honour.

“Yes Commander, I will raise and protect the child.”

…

With the first part of Lexa’s plan in place, all she had to do now was inform those closest and most trusted warriors and advisers of their next move. Indra was at the top of her list, and as the camp sat around to eat their evening meal she pulled the warrior aside and relayed her strategy. Indra knew better than to object to her Commander’s wishes, despite the look of uncertainty in her eyes. She trusted her completely, now more than ever.

Lexa advised two others of their next move, the only two aside from Indra that would be joining them on this dangerous mission. Without hesitation they agreed, very much respectful of her wishes despite the risks involved. All were willing to lay down their lives for their Commander, and to die protecting her would be an honour.

The camp fell entirely into silence as it grew later, the only people awake were those currently on watch. They could slip out of camp easily, and with weapons in tow the four of them slipped out into the night as Orik watched from afar.

Their eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness as they ran soundlessly and sure-footed through the forest, Lexa in the lead of the group. It was a dangerous move, particularly if they were ambushed and picked off one by one, but Lexa had never been afraid to die. If it was to be her time then so be it. The next Commander would be chosen wisely.

As the group approached the border, they began to slow their pace, knowing full well that there could be scouts up ahead. Their steps still quiet like a mouse, Indra now lead them all across the stream and into Azgeda territory.

Lexa’s senses were heightened the further they ventured, simply waiting for the Ice Nation to make their presence known. Time seemed to tick by slowly, and with each minute that passed her muscles seemed to become more and more tense.

Lexa’s eyes darted to the trees up ahead as she caught sights of movement, but before her mouth could sound a warning two arrows flew through the air and the two warriors flanking Lexa and Indra fell to the ground, a single arrow protruding from each of their chests.

With the momentary distraction, the team of Azgedakru on the ground moved into position, several arrows pointed directly at the two. Lexa swallowed quickly and held up her swords in defense, Indra mimicking her actions. The Commander stiffened when someone moved in behind her and she felt the tip of a knife press directly into her back over her spinal cord.

It wasn’t too often the Lexa had been caught off guard in her life, but at the moment she felt the air rush out of her. However, she quickly recovered herself, the weapons still griped in hand.

“Drop your weapons!” The apparent leader of the group shouted from the darkness and after a moment of hesitation Lexa’s swords dropped to the ground. Indra soon followed suit neither having ever felt so bare and unprotected in their entire lives.

“Walk.” That same man ordered, and Lexa felt herself begin to do so, forcing herself to put one foot in front of the other. Lexa spared a thought for the two fallen warriors, intending on returning to camp and ensuring they receive the warrior burial they were entitled to.

Lexa took a deep breath internally, restoring her thoughts back on the job at hand. If all of them were going to make it out of this, she needed to have a clear mind with no distractions.

Lexa and Indra followed the Azgedakru blindly, the uncertainty of what was to come bubbling to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this a lot but thank you all for continuing to read. It’s very much appreciated!  
> ~xoUselessLesbianxo~


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello all! I don’t normally post a note before a chapter, but I just wanted to say I’m about to disrupt the continuity of this story. In one of the earlier chapters I specifically stated who was with Echo when they tried to take out Lexa and her men by surprise in that planned meeting and one of them being Ontari. If I could just ask you all to forgo that detail so she is in fact not with Echo and the group that were captured by Lexa.  
> Thank you!

** Captured **

**Chapter Nine**

The flame from the lit torches reflected luminously against the dark dreary corridors of the Azgeda compound, the only sound being the footsteps echoing in their wake. The cold atmosphere seemed to seep through to their bones, even if they hadn’t long stepped inside the building.

Lexa blinked against the darkness around her, trying to adjust to the dimly lit space. The presence of Indra was felt heavily behind her, always there to protect her when she needed her most. Neither of them attempted to speak to one another, their sole focus to find any traces or signs of Clarke. Lexa pushed another wave of that now familiar pit her despair from her stomach and her mind.

But Indra’s presence did nothing to quell that overwhelming flashback, imagining what Costia must have felt to be trapped here for all that time before finally being put out of her misery. The anger and guilt Lexa had felt began to rise once more despite her efforts to keep the past at bay. However, it only served as a source of determination to bring Clarke back to Polis before her fate ended up the same as Costia’s.

They came to a large central hall; the huge doors being pushed open before them as they were shoved inside. Lexa had rather hoped they be brought down to the dungeons where Bellamy had told them was where Clarke had been. But then again, who would be so foolish to lock someone up in the same place they’d escaped from?

The first thing Lexa noticed were the several Azgeda men standing either side of the harsh metal throne that was carefully placed in the center of the room. Their expressions were devoid of emotion and their eyes held nothing but ruthlessness. This aspect did not surprise the Commander what-so-ever. However, what did draw her attention next was that on the throne sat a woman dressed in different shades of dark toned furs, her face reflecting the familiar scars of an Azgeda born. And then she recognised her, someone who’d always remained in the back of the crowd at gatherings. Someone who had always been present as sly as that was, always undetected.

“Nice of you to grace us with your presence _Commander_.” The words spat from her mouth as if she were a hissing and agitated snake ready to strike, her eyes like slits to match. Her motives became clearer by the second as Lexa recalled the day she’d fought Roan. The woman before her had stood diligently by Nia’s side, and she silently cursed herself for not seeing what was right in front of her sooner.

Ontari wanted her dead, for more reasons than one. The lesser being that she had killed Nia with a spear, refusing to slay the King as she had not seen him as her enemy, only Queen Nia who wished to place her own precious nightblood in command. A mere puppet to wield as she pleased. This fact made Lexa momentarily feel sorry for the person before her. But only just slightly and for a second.

The next reason tying in with the first, Ontari’s desire to become Heda was something borderline primal. Some may even say that compared to the other clans Azgedakru were far more resembled to animals compared to the rest. And this longing and desire shone brightly on display as Lexa’s eyes locked with the other nightblood’s. She knew this may be Ontari’s weakness.

It was only then that she realised the Azgeda woman had been speaking to her with scorn and she could feel Indra shift behind her, ready to pounce and protect her Heda at all costs. Ontari’s lips quirked up into a snarl as she stood from her throne, all manner of calm slipping away like a false veil. She slowly descended the stairs until she stood mere inches from Lexa, her piercing brown eyes staring coldly at her competition.

“I said, if you are here to save your precious _Clarke_ there is something that I want.” Ontari repeated with venom, a victorious smirk plastered across her features. Lexa already knew her want before the words had left her mouth. Knew what she most truly desired. “On second thoughts, perhaps I could simply take it from you without asking.”

Ontari’s expression morphed into one that resembled that of a cat who’d caught the mouse, her fingers gesturing for the two guards stationed by the back door to open.

Lexa’s stomach dropped as two more men dragged in a barely conscious Clarke by each arm, the Commander’s hands balling into fists so hard that she was sure she could feel blood form from her blunt nails. There were few things Lexa grew emotional over, her daughter one while the other presented before her battered and bruised.

Lexa’s reaction only seemed to fuel the nightblood’s glee from the events transpired as Clarke’s head slowly lifted. A strangled growl threatened to emerge deep from the back of the Commander’s throat, barely registering the movements behind her from Indra that mimicked her own.

“ _No…_ ” Clarke uttered, barely above a whisper as she caught sight of her lover. She couldn’t go through this, especially after Costia. She knew how much this would hurt Lexa. How painful the memories must be? Lexa’s eyes locked onto Clarke’s and for a long moment they silently communicated, the understanding between them not meant for prying ears or eyes.

The knife tucked hidden inside Lexa’s boot seemed to weigh far heavier than the actual mass of the object, her fingers itching to slash the blade across Ontari’s neck. She would kill her for the harm she’d put her love through, kill her for the separation the blonde was enduring as she was not able to be with their daughter, would kill her for the onslaught of painful and vivid memories Lexa had relived since her disappearance.

Ontari giggled then, a sound that resembled a teenage girl off to hang out with friends. Her eyes shone with victory as she stepped between the two, their silent conversation being rudely interrupted. “First I’ll kill the _precious Wanheda_ and then I will take what’s _mine._ ” The venom soon returned to the nightblood’s tone, her finger lightly tracing under Clarke’s swollen chin. The action was anything but sweet and it made Lexa’s blood _boil._ The bile rose in her throat as the words met her ears, but she still did not allow them to sink in. They would not die today, only Ontari with a knife to her throat.

Lexa only needed one split second of opportunity. Then, she would make Ontari regret the day she was ever born.


	11. Chapter Ten

** Captured **

**Chapter Ten**

Lexa subtly scaled the entire room, looking for a direction for her plan. One little detail that would help get them all out. Her plan had worked this far and had depended heavily on the guards not finding the smuggled weapon currently resting against her ankle.

A distraction, they needed a distraction and with Indra’s quick manoeuvres and Lexa’s flexibility and foresight, they had a chance to make it out.

Lexa started towards Ontari then, counting to be at least knocked down as an excuse to reach for the knife. She had to be cunning, one step ahead of the enemy. Just as she’d been taught by Anya all those years ago. The distraction presented its reward as the Commander had so desired, allowing Indra to attack the guards at their flanks just as Lexa tackled into the nightblood.

They fell to the ground and as Ontari struggled to maintain the upper hand, Lexa used the momentum to bound back to her feet and grasp the weapon from her shoe. An amused grin that could very belong to a mad man spread across the other nightblood’s lips like a wildfire, this time she herself charging for Lexa who in turn managing to dodge the attack. This was a game to Ontari, a game with high stakes.

The Azgeda woman breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling in excitement. It was a rather sad sight to behold, but Lexa did not allow herself to wonder how she’d come to be the person standing before her. Her only thought in mind was to win this battle.

Lexa knew Ontari’s next move before it had been made, another charge from the crazed nightblood which Lexa so easily sidestepped. She was buying time, and from the corner of her eye she saw a guard move towards her in an attempt to subdue Lexa.

By this time Clarke was battling her own fight, the two guards on either side holding her forearms tightly. Painfully tight as a grimace graced her purple features. Indra fought hard to take out the remaining of the men, her own knife retrieved from her boot during Lexa’s disturbance.

The knife Indra held flew through the air towards one of the men holding back Clarke, piercing his chest and he fell to the ground with a strangled cry. The blonde took her opportunity then, managing to elbow one of her captors in the chest before grabbing his head and slamming it into the closest wall.

Clarke stepped over the body and retrieved the knife from the other fallen guard, then turned to fight her next opponent. Her eyes widened as she stared across the room, just in time to watch her wife swiftly and gracefully take out another guard.

Chests heaved in exertion as the last one standing was Ontari. Without warning the two Nightblood’s began to circle one another, Ontari’s teeth gleaming in the dimly lit room. Indra made a moved to intervene but Lexa held up her hand. ‘ _No one fights for me.’_ The gesture’s silent meaning reached the warrior and she stepped away without argument.

Clarke fought the urge to move to her wife’s side, knowing well that she _needed_ to do this. Ontari wanted Lexa’s position, her power. And only Lexa could defend that.

“Just you and me _Commander._ ” Ontari spat in disgust, the two continuing their dance for dominance. Lexa knew little of the other nightblood’s skills and manoeuvres, but her ability to foresee an opponent’s attack may very well come in handy. 

Lexa knew better than to strike first and Indra called out her name from the corner of the room. “Heda, take this.” The sword flew through the air upon receiving her attention and was caught seamlessly in her grasp. The weapon twirled once then twice in her hold, testing the weight of it as her eyes never left Ontari. The introduction of a weapon only seemed to fuel the crazed woman’s delight as the circling continued.

Ontari struck first, just as predicted and Lexa smoothly avoided her assault. The Azgeda woman proceeded to attack relentlessly and consistently, and each time Lexa darted from the blow of the other woman’s sword.

The frustration that was smeared across Ontari’s face grew with each passing minute and every failing blow. Lexa could see the cracks begin to form as she watched the woman’s strength and stamina deteriorate.

Ontari struggled to breath as beads of sweat began to gather on the crease of her brow. “Fight me you coward!” She challenged feverishly, her knuckles turning white as she clutched the weapon in her hand.

As if on cue, triggered into action by the now shattered nightblood Lexa began to descend upon her adversary, her face still a mask of calm. The Commander twirled the sword once more, this time using the momentum to strike out at the nightblood, causing her to temporarily fall off balance. She started to stumble backwards and with another quick jolt of the hilt of Lexa’s sword she finally knocked her onto the ground.

“The very first lesson taught to Natblida’s, on the very first day. Use your opponents weakness to your advantage.” The Commander placed her foot on the woman’s hand, preventing her from lifting up her weapon in retaliation before kicking it aside. Lexa placed her own sword under Ontari’s neck, applying just enough pressure to drive her point home.

“You would know that, if you had trained correctly instead of cowering behind Queen Nia.” The words seemed to flare Ontari’s hatred as she struggled to fight against Lexa’s hold. The sword only pressed further into her jugular and blood began to trickle down her neck.

“I didn’t cower! I waited for my moment and now its here!” Ontari continued to thrash like a wild animal, untamed and very much unpredictable. Lexa’s gaze never wavered, even as she felt Clarke move to stand beside her. They both knew she couldn’t be allowed to walk free.

Clarke’s hand moved to rest atop Lexa’s on the hilt and they shared a look, a simple gaze of silent understanding. Lexa wanted to protest Clarke’s involvement but on their wedding day she had vowed they would do everything as one. Neither expected the other to face anything alone.

Ontari’s eyes widened in fear, the first emotion of its nature surfacing since the beginning on this ordeal. Lexa’s hold tightened and with a small nod they simultaneously pushed the end into the nightblood’s throat.

Blood the colour of the night sky began to trickle from the woman’s mouth, gargling sounds radiating around the room as she slowly slipped away. No one dared to look away, not even Indra who stood the furthest away in the room.

Ontari choked her last breath and as she did a sense of both dread and relief settled over the Commander. She turned her gaze towards Clarke once more and without a pause pulled her into an embrace. Clarke shuddered against her and she knew she was crying. All she could do was hold her and whisper soothing words until the tears subsided.

Lexa eyes asked a silent question and her wife nodded as she gently pulled away. “I’m fine.” They could talk more later, in the safety of their home.

Indra led them from the room, with Lexa and Clarke flanking. The threat of new guards appearing was imminent as they hurried through the halls.

Upon hearing footsteps all three flattened themselves against the cold wall, an urgency of boots on concrete rushing past them. Shouts of discovery reached their ears and in an instant they were sprinting onwards.

They tried each doorway, hoping to find an exit. Then Clarke suddenly recalled a hallway and took over from Indra, leading them towards the door she had escaped through on her first attempt.

Light instantly reached them as the door was opened, the cold air blasting them for a second. Icy but fresh air filled their lungs, and without peering back they started to run towards camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know this outcome might not be to everyone’s liking but in my mind there wasn’t any other way to play this. In this story, Ontari is unhinged far more than she’s depicted in the show. Lexa and Clarke’s understanding and conversation about wanting to be better really comes back into play here and drives home the fact that sometimes you can’t be the good guy just like in the show.  
> I really feel as though both Lexa and Clarke are neither the good guys or the bad. They’re just trying to lead as best they can and join the clans, something that Lexa never amounted to achieve in the show (yes I’m still bitter).  
> Thank you all again for reading. At this point only an epilogue is to be written and this is done. I know I struggled along the way to write this in regards to direction but thank you for sticking with it.  
> ~xoUselessLesbianxo~


	12. Epilogue

** Captured **

**Epilogue**

The journey back from the Azgeda border was carried out in a hurry, the need to commence a Clan Meeting paramount. The prisoners they had captured were still held in their custody and their presence alone had the entire rescue party on edge.

To say Echo and her loyalists were enraged by the news of Ontari’s demise was an understatement. From that point onward they tried everything and anything to free themselves, their need for revenge overcoming their fear of punishment. Echo was by far the worst in her reaction, that harsh Azgeda warrior rearing its ugly head once more. But eventually, no matter how hard the woman tried, her attempts of escape and revenge were futile.

The urgent call meant that most leaders had arrived just before Lexa and her people did, making her presence immediately in the throne room. She offered for Clarke to retire to their room and rest but the blonde refused, wanting to see this thing through. Knowing better than to argue they continued on and made their entrance together.

The meeting progressed for what seemed for hours, Lexa taking into account Clarke’s words and wishes. The leaders listened carefully to all accounts but at the end of the day the Commander had the final verdict. “I banish these Azgedakru to the wastelands where they will spend the remainder of their days. If the border is crossed at any time, they are to be killed on sight.” Lexa knew the verdict would unsettle and challenge the ways of her people, but with just one glance in Clarke’s direction she knew it was the right choice to make.

The meeting adjourned and the leaders filed out one by one once Echo and her allies were escorted out the gate, some leaders a little disgruntled but seeming to accept her decision.

“They may retaliate.” Clarke spoke up as she approached, but the smile on her face told that this was a problem for another day. Lexa could see the tiredness begin to seep in, and so once the room was empty she placed a guiding hand on the blonde’s waist and lead her from the room.

…

Clarke emerged from the washroom with a towel in hand as she tried her best to tame her wavy blonde hair. It was close to evening and after the events of the past week or so she was ready to fall into bed.

Her body was tired and sore in places she never knew were possible and as she walked past the mirror on the dresser she couldn’t help but inwardly wince when she saw the state of her face. With a sigh Clarke draped the now damp towel over the back of the chair and glimpsed around the room to find there was no sight of Lexa.

The quiet sound of humming reached her ears from her daughter’s room and with her curiosity piqued she followed the noise. What she hadn’t anticipated was to find her lover singing softly to their child. Clarke leaned against the doorway for a moment, her arms crossed loosely over her chest as she took in the scene that made her heart swell. It was strange to know that the woman before her could also kill a man within seconds.

Clarke need not worry about making her presence known, Lexa’s hearing capabilities always impeccable and capable of detecting another presence. Akalya had not long drifted off to sleep as Lexa’s humming finally came to an end.

“I sang to her in your absence.” The brunette quietly answered, already feeling the question radiating from her love. Clarke stepped forward and placed a gentle hand around her waist. “I never knew you could sing like that.” A small smile played at the corner of the Commander’s mouth as she tore her eyes away from their daughter to meet Clarke’s softening gaze. “Neither did I.” She admitted, the two beginning to quietly leave the room.

Without words Lexa watched as Clarke crawled exhaustedly into their bed, stretching out on the large yet comfortable mattress. Considering over the past week the blonde’s bed had in fact not been a bed at all explained the contented sigh that soon followed.

Lexa hesitated for a moment, taking the time to undo her braids as she watched the other from the corner of her eye settle under the furs. She almost didn’t want to disturb her but soon Clarke was half sitting with a familiar ‘come here’ look on her face.

Without needing much encouragement, and with the chance to allow herself to finally relax even for a second, the brunette soon joined her in bed. The Commander’s fingers delicately ran through Clarke’s hair, her head which rested on her shoulder as the other settled around her middle. Her embrace was protective and solid, a reminder of how terrified Lexa had been in the duration of Clarke’s kidnapping.

Clarke’s hand found Lexa’s and she took her hand, intertwining their fingers before bringing her hand up to place a small kiss to its back. “I’m here.” The blonde reassured, her eyes meeting green in which she realised were glistening with unshed tears. The hold the Commander already had tightened and in that moment Clarke had never felt more safe.

Clarke lifted herself up a little to gaze into the other’s eyes and gently pressed her lips to Lexa’s, the kiss reciprocating readily. The kiss soon turned heady, each wanting to be as close to the other as they possibly could. Hands and mouths traveled along exposed skin, even a tear or two shed. And as the sun peaked above the horizon, its light casting down over them both the next morning, they each knew there was nowhere else they’d rather be.

…

Many years passed since the demise of Ontari and the banishment of Echo and her loyal followers, the threat of capture and retaliation long gone. A chilly Autumn breeze swept through the mountainside where the training grounds sat, the sound of clanging shattering the peace and quiet.

“Again!” Lexa bellowed for umpteenth time that day, her sword raised readily and limbs beginning to burn in that familiar way. It had been long since she’d required to train, until the day her daughter Akalya had requested it. “Ba Nomon!” The pre-teen protested as sweat dripped from her brow, her chest heaving with exertion from hours of training.

“I said again!” With a groan of objection Akalya lifted the heavy sword in defense as one of her mother’s began to strike. One, two, three blows and frustration flashed in her eyes. Lexa caught sight of the emotion and slowly shook her head.

“What was your very first lesson goufa? When in battle do not allow emotion to overcome you.”

“I am not a child!”

“She’s right you know.”

Clarke chose that exact moment to emerge from the path leading towards the grounds with a tray of drinks and food in hand. Akalya, apparently having not been distracted from her mother’s presence unlike the brunette took that opportunity to lash out, knocking the sword from Lexa’s grasp which landed with a ‘thud’ on the ground and before she knew it a sword was aimed directly at her chest.

Akalya froze, recovered from her frustrated and determined state as she quickly lowered the weapon, but what happened next caught her by surprise. Lexa pulled the twelve-year-old into an embrace, her eyes shining with pride as her green eyes met Clarke’s blue. For the very first time she’d managed to win a training session with her Nomon and the Commander couldn’t be prouder.

As they pulled away a victorious grin appeared on Akalya’s face and the pair walked towards the table in which Clarke had set the food and drinks onto.

“Well done.” The blonde congratulated, briefly hugging her before passing water to each of them. Lexa took it gratefully and watched as Akalya gulped down most of the bottles contents.

“Perhaps we’ll make a warrior out of you yet.” Clarke mused out loud as knowing eyes meeting Lexa’s. And just like that the promise of a bright future without war or bloodshed played before her, and she couldn’t wait to see what life had in store for them yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, I love writing fluff and heart-warming feelings and I couldn’t help but leave it there. I wish we’d gotten a happy ending for Clexa, but of course it wouldn’t be the 100 otherwise.   
> Once again I’d like to thank everyone of you for reading, particularly those who have loved and supported this story from the very beginning (you know who you are).  
> Any future ideas are welcome and appreciated but for now this verse is closed   
> Thank you all again and much love to you all you amazing human beings <3  
> Until next time~  
> ~xoUselessLesbianxo~


End file.
